


horny fullsun | drabbles

by miaomiao_theworld (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Lee Jeno, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Bottom Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kitten Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Puppy Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miaomiao_theworld
Summary: top!haechan only!haechan the aggressive dom vs. the bottoms of nctr.i.p their asses 😔👊requests are open.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Male Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 201





	1. afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the after party for Hyuck's Birthday Bash goes something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark has a vagina because i said so. and yeah...

The event list for Hyuck's Birthday Bash Afterparty went as follows:

  1. Kick everyone (read: the rest of NCT) out!
  2. Get my baby into in some sexy clothes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  3. Foreplay (because it's important, his flower is delicate!)
  4. Fuck the shit out of him on our couple porncam website :)
  5. earn a bunch of money!!!
  6. donate some of the money to charity (coranavirus be spreading)
  7. take some of the money and keep it for mark's birthday! :D



Right now, he was at #5.

"You look like a kitty in heat, so cute!" the brown haired boy cooed.

The cat ears headband was black, blending into his naturally curly hair.

Mark moaned, trying to keep his composure for the camera.

He pulled his signature Ahegao, trying to please the fans, but Hyuck wouldn't stop hitting his prostate.

Right now, Hyuck thought he looked perfect.

The way his precious eyes held the whole universe even if his pupils were dilated and glazed showing all the pleasure his body felt.

How Mark's body shook with each of his thrusts, and the way he whined feeling Hyuck hit his wall.

The black and white lace choker he was wearing made his neck look appetizing and ready to be marked with hickies and love bites.

The comment section gradually became filthy as his eyes rolled back a bit.

The slapping of Hyuck's hips against his puffy pussy was loud, in a wet, obscene type of way.

The kitten couldn't handle the pressure behind his tummy as his whole body curled in delight.

Nerve endings shrieked at every sensation, every touch. His back arched as he whined loudly.

Hyuck chuckled darkly watching his kitten squirm around in pleasure.

"Hyuck! Slow down, too fast!" He slurred his words because of how disoriented he was.

It only made Hyuck giggle and thrust faster.

"Hyuck, please, I'm gonna-"

"It's okay. Go ahead, baby."

Mark's back arched as his black pantless leotard was covered by his own juices.

Hyuck then slammed harder into his walls, making his eyes roll all the way back, to where you couldn't see his pupils.

His wet cavern clenched hard at the feeling of overstimulation.

"Hyuckie is so mean, so mean! " Mark whined, feeling Hyuck starting to get close to his high.

"Shit, baby, you're so good. So good for me." Hyuck's thrusts became erratically fast and unethical.

Mark held onto the bedsheets for all he was worth. He knew Hyuck was on the edge.

With a few curses thrown here and there, Hyuck finally came inside.


	2. collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck thought his boyfriend yuta was adorable, until he wore a collar.

yuta had planned this out as soon as he found hyuck's search history. he had been searching for collars. for yuta. especially the ones that have "kitten" or "property of" engraved on the tag.

he had gotten it shipped to the dorms during hyuck's nct dream promotions, but here he was, 2 weeks after nct 127 promotions and he still hadn't shown him.

today was a calm day as most of the nct members were not in the dorms, and some of them were doing solo schedules. so they had the dorms to themselves today.

the perfect timing.

-😻-

hyuck mindlessly scrolled on Instagram, liking whatever nctzens had made or posted for his group.

"hyuck?" yuta called out. " can i...can i talk to you for a sec?"

'odd.' hyuck thought. 'he sounds worried. is something wrong? "

hyuck walked from his place in the kitchen into his and his boyfriend's shared room.

"yeah? what is-" he froze.

he could only faintly hear the sound of when dropped his phone.

here was his boyfriend, his baby, his everything, his world, wearing a white sweater with white cat ears that blended with his hair. and a—dare he even say it?—collar.

a fucking collar. a black and white collar that was lined with gray

"do you like it...?" yuta's voice came out quiet as his sweater paws twisted in bashfulness.

meanwhile, hyuck continued breathing heavily at the sight of him. the boy's head spun wildly as he took in the sight once again.

he tried to speak but all that came out was an animalistic growl.

"h-hyuck?" yuta said lowly.

hyuck couldn't hear him as the blood rushed in his ears and he tackled yuta onto the bed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA GUYS DON'T GET MAD THERE'S A PART TWO


End file.
